Sharing Secrets
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: That was fun, wasn't it...sharing secrets!" Wendla and Martha share some secrets one day while taking a walk. Just a little onshot. My first Spring Awakening fic EVER. Please review and tell me what I'm doing right/wrong.


**A/N: Hi there! Ok! So this is my first Spring Awakening fic EVER. I know the plot basically, but I haven't heard all of the soundtrack and I haven't seen it. So please, don't bash me too hard cuz I think the characters are a bit OOC. But, it's supposed to be a cute little friendship fic about Wendla and Martha. Anna and Thea are very giggly too. Please REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think! **

**Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what? I don't own Spring Awakening! If I did, I would've met Lea Michele, John Gallagher Jr., and Jennifer Damiano and I would've been very happy!**

The bells of the church had rung, meaning that it was the one time of day that Wendla and her friends could talk and gossip as much as they wanted without any interruption.

"Oooh!" Thea squealed loudly, pointing to a large shady tree. "Let's go over there!"

The rest of the girls exchanged looks of confusion.

"Why?" Anna asked, somewhat oblivious.

"Because! You can get a good view of the boys from there!" She grabbed onto Wendla's arm and dragged her over to the tree. And sure enough there were several of the boys who were outside eating lunch, studying textbooks, or kicking a ball around.

The four girls sat down underneath the tree and observed the boys, who seemed like a whole different species to them.

"You call this a good view?" Martha complained. "Thea, they look like ants."

"Well, it's easy to tell who's who." Thea retorted. "Look. The one in the corner there? That's Moritz. And the one in the center of that circle there, that's Melchior."

All of the sudden Anna broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Martha asked her friend.

"Look at Wendla's face!"

And sure enough Wendla was blushing a bright red. "What?" She defensively asked her friends.

"Wait, Thea. Say 'Melchior' again." Anna giggled.

"Melchior…" Thea said with a jeer towards Wendla, who blushed yet again. "It works! She did it again!"

"Ooooh, you like him…" Martha teased, laughing as well.

"No! No I don't!" Wendla protested angrily.

"Yes you do!" Anna giggled, falling over onto the ground.

"Oh, _Melchi…_" Thea sighed in a mocking tone, batting her eyelashes in fake infatuation.

"Stop!" Wendla shouted getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked, getting up and following her.

"Why do they always taunt me, Martha?" She asked continuing her walk.

"Because they're childish and immature."

"I could taunt them back. You know that Thea watches Melchi during class every day, when she pretends to be studying?"

A sly grin slowly spread across Martha's face. "You called him Melchi."

"Stop it…I'm talking to you because you're the only one who won't judge me. And look what you're doing now!"

"Sorry…but…_do_ you really like him?"

Wendla lowered her voice, whispering, "You won't tell anyone? Not Thea or Anna or Moritz or _anyone?_"

"I won't." Martha responded, rolling her eyes.

She took a moment to cautiously look around before softly whispering into her friend's ear, "Yes. I like him."

Martha giggled as Wendla shot her an angry glare.

"It's not funny, Martha!"

All Martha could do was giggle at the news.

"Ok, since I told you a secret, now you have to tell me one."

All the seriousness in the world entered Martha's expression as her giggles subsided. "L-Like what?"

"Who do _you_ like?"

Martha sighed, a bit relieved. "It doesn't matter…This is stupid, Wendla."

"No! You have to tell me! It's the rules!"

"The rules?"

"Yes! Don't break the rules, Martha! Tell me!"

Martha stopped walking and found a nearby tree to recline on. "Now you promise _you_ won't tell?"

"Yes!" Wendla squealed. "Yes, I promise!"

"Moritz Stiefel."

Wendla's face went blank as her eyes widened. "_What?!"_

"I have a crush on Moritz Stiefel!" Martha shouted, as if she were trying to get some horrid experience off her chest.

Before long, though, Wendla's shocked face was broken by a huge grin as she began to giggle. Martha rolled her eyes at her friend as the began to walk back to the rest of their group.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Wendla asked, watching a bird fly from tree to tree.

"Embarrassing myself?"

"No! Sharing secrets!"

Martha suppressed a small laugh. "I guess so…But what we say stays between us. Only us."

Wendla nodded hurriedly as they found Anna and Thea still by the shady tree giggling like little children.

"What are you laughing at?" Martha asked them curiously.

Anna batted her eyelashes playfully. "Oh, Martha…I think I hear Moritz calling you.."

Thea fell back onto the soft grass, laughing. Even Wendla was hiding her frantic giggles.

"No more sharing secrets, ok?"

**A/N: what do you think? Sorry…the ending's bad. I'm not good at rushed endings…REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
